Final Fantasy: Zack's Revenge
by The Legacy of Legions
Summary: Zack kills Professor Hojo, he wroks for Sephiroth, he quits SOLDIER with style, Cloud runs into Tifa, has flashbacks, Sephiroth invades his mind, etc.


Final Fantasy: Zack's revenge  
  
Chapter 1  
A young man, stood, in the pouring rain, dressed in a SOLDIER uniform, holding his sword flat an inch away from his face, staring blankly into his reflection, watching the water drip from his face. Red blood was sliding down it's edge slowly, and he seemed to be asking himself a question over and over in a whispery voice as if in a trance. "What have I done?Why?....." Infront of the SOLDIER, was a professor in a white over coat, his chest covered in blood, presumably his own, lay on his back eagle spread accross the concrete floor.  
A tall figure walked slowly towards the SOLDIER from behind. He was wearing a long black cloak and long white hair, carrying a long, thin, masamune blade. The guy in black talked to the SOLDIER in his ear, in a deepish, slow voice, "Come on Zack, you've done what you needed to do, and we'll both be better off now." Zack still stood in a trance staring at his reflection and slowly replies, "Yes.....let's go......" The two men walked slowly away into a fading background, down the street.  
Another SOLDIER uniformed young man comes running down from the opposite direction, he had unmistakable blonde spikey hair and a strange look to his eyes, like those who had been infused with mako. He ran to the professor on the floor, "H....Ho...Hojo?!" He whipspered to himself, surprised to come accross this discovery. He knelt down and studied the professor's wounds and examined the face and confirmed himself that the professor was the one who he called Hojo. "Who? Why?" He quizzed himself over this mystery for some time, then he came to an assumption. "Sephiroth............why?" He looked down at the ground around the dead body, he saw that there were blood drips spewn all over the floor, heading in one direction. The SOLDIER decided to follow the trace in hope to find Sephiroth. He ran off into the same direction as Zack and the guy in black went.  
  
Chapter 2  
In Nibelhiem, the superior SOLDIER in black goes to the Shinra mansion, whilst Zack heads for the pub. The other SOLDIER comes running into town and accidentally runs into a lady, long black hair, small skin- tight skirt and a very nice chest size. "I'm so sorry!!..." The lady immediately replies. Then brushes herself down. She then slowly lifts her head up and studies the guy and thinks for a second or two. "No, i'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so.." The SOLDIER is interrupted by the lady, "Hey.......Cloud?...........are you Cloud?" The lady asks inquisitively. "Yeah, how did you guess?" Cloud answers, whilst brushing his trousers down. "Don't you remember me? Your childhood friend?" The lady asks feeling upset that Cloud didn't recognise her. Cloud thinks for a while and scratches his head. "Tifa!? Is it......" he asks giving it a total guess. Tifa jumps onto Cloud and hugging him says, "Yes! It's me!" she clings onto him not wanting to let go. She eventually lets go and steps back away from Cloud, "You look different, you've changed a lot." Tifa says in a sympathetic way. Cloud looks at her, studies her and says, "Yeah, i've grown now, and so have you, in more ways than one......to what you used to be." Tifa looks at Cloud and pulls a cute little smile and tilts her head sideways. "I don't know what you mean....." she says in a kind of sarcastical manner. They both walk into town together continuing to chat and talk about what each other has being and not being mising.  
The two of them eventually reached Tifa's house, she stopped outside the front door, Cloud was still stood at the gate, looking and studying the front of the house and looking at the garden, almost trying to reminice his younger days. "Long time since I saw this lot." Cloud says to Tifa in a low voice. He bowed his head and closed his eyes, and a sudden flash of white light pulsed into his eyes. He fell to the floor, face flat down. "Where am I ? What is this place?"Cloud studies his empty, black surrounding, then he hears a voice in his head, but it doesn't echo. "I can tell you where you are. I can tell you your past." Cloud closed his eyes tightly and held hid head in his hands. "My past? I know about my past. What do you mean?" Another white flash into his eyes. This time he's back in Nibelhiem, but not where he just came from. "Nibelhiem, where I was born, what's this about?" Cloud quizzes the voice in his head. "Correct you were born here, this is about your past, your connections to another world...." The voice mysteriously replies. Clous was puzzled by this and asks the voice what it meant. "Another world? What do you mean? I only belong in one world, Gaea." Silence covers the area like a deadly plague, nothing makes a sound. "You belong in two worlds, Cloud. This one and Gaea." Cloud is still confounded by the voices comments. "This one? My thoughts? No, my thoughts belong to me, not the other way around." Cloud just couldn't get a grip of what the voice was saying. "Who are you, anyway?" Cloud questions the voice, it takes a while before the voice replies. "Me? Don't you remember? No, you wouldn't, of course Hojo messed with your mind so much, that, even the most memerable moment, you wouldn't remember, even if you tried so hard." The voice replies. Cloud gripped his head tighter and his eyes closed so tight, they snap open again. He tried so hard to remember the voice, but he couldn't, for the life of him. "Why? Why are you treating me this way?! Why are you torturing my mind?!" Cloud blurts out, in shear desperation. "Do you remember who you worked for? Do oyu remember the leader on that special mission?" The voice continues to pummel Cloud's mind with questions, trying to motivate Cloud to remember. "S.h.i.n.r.a.......t.h.e....leader?.?...S.e.p.h........S.e.p.h.i.r.o.t.h.... ?" Cloud replied, totally losing his mind and getting slower by the second. "Yes, you're beginning to remember. It's me Cloud, that very leader." The voice answers Cloud. Cloud begins to lose control of his bodily actions and falls to his knees. "You're weak, I don't know how you ever managed to get into Shinra.....hmmm......maybe you didn't go without any uses." The voice continues, "you were a mirror image of Zack back then, in your battle skills, your attitude and your personality." Cloud falls flat on the floor, dust flies up into the air as he hits the ground. "Z.a.c.k..? S.O.L.D.I.E.R." 


End file.
